User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 8
I blinked away tears as, Owen took me by the shoulder and they turned down the alley. We ended up behind the restaurant. “What do you want,” I said, pulling away and backed up into the corner. I knew how bad this was. Here I was in the ally corner, with two guys who hated me. “You know,” Fitz said, grinning. “You’re a pretty easy person to follow. We went to the park a few days ago following you and boy was that a fun little trip,” I grabbed my arm, they knew. What was I going to do? Eli! I need you! “What do you want you jerks!” I yelled. I had to stall them, they couldn’t do anything that bad. “Take your jacket off,” Owen said. I shook my head, I was starting to hyperventilate. Then both of then took a step closer to me. Grins on their faces, I was scared. “Heroin addict.” I took my jacket off, hiding my arm from them. Then Fitz stepped forward and grabbed me I tried to fight him off but he pinned me against the wall. I tried to kick him but he just leaned against me. I screamed surely someone could hear me. “So it true,” Owen said, grabbing my arm and twisting it painfully showing my scars to the world. I was sobbing, their laughter ringing in my ears. “Hey, don’t you miss it, because we can hook you up and make sure you’re an addict for life.” Owen said. “I bet you miss it don’t you, I bet you wish you could start again.” “Leave me alone, you can’t do this!” I wanted my brother. “Show the girl what we got her as a present.” Fitz said. When I saw it I screamed and doubled my efforts to get away. “Look at you, you’re so existed.” Owen said. I wasn’t going to let them! I wasn’t! “Please, I will do anything that you want just please…” I was begging with them, begging. They just laughed at me. My I couldn’t see through the tears but I could hear them taunting me. “You can’t do this, please. You can’t” They called me names like addict, druggie, heroin girl, and others that I won’t say. Then I felt something pierce my arm, I gasped. I stiffened and my heart rate if possible started going faster. It was like being dropped into a vat of molasses. I was falling, falling, I hit the ground and saw with fuzzy eyes them run off, leaving me alone in the ally. I curled into a ball, I tried to breathe evenly but it was getting harder. I couldn’t move, and my heart was pounding so painfully. I tried not to pass out or throw up, or both. I saw people running towards me. “Meghan!” Someone was yelling, they were shaking me and holding me close. “What happened, come on wake up!” “Adam,” I said slowly. I could see him holding me and Clare on her phone. Both of them were crying, Adam was rocking me back and forth. “Adam it’s so horrible, horrible.” “What happened?” Eli said, throwing himself beside us, he grabbed my arm and looked at it. “Meghan?” He whispered. “Eli it wasn’t me!” I shrieked. “Please, it wasn’t me!” He grabbed me and held me, he was shaking. I had only seen my brother cry once before. “Believe me! It was him! Not me, it hurts so bad, it wasn’t me.” I tried to move and saw that my hands were shaking. My body couldn’t handle this, it was too much. “Eli,” I sobbed. “It wasn’t me.” “Fitz,” I said, both of them froze, and Eli swore. “It was him, god it hurts.” “It’s ok, it’s going to be ok,” Eli said, sounding more like he was reassuring himself. “It wasn’t you, you’re going to be fine your hear me. You’re going to be alright.” “Eli I’m so scared,” I cried. “It’s like that one time, what if I don’t wake up, what if I don’t wake up?” My breath was coming even faster now. “I’m scared, I’m so scared.” I clung to Eli as everything went fuzzy then black. Category:Blog posts